Deseo Fugaz: Un vistazo al Futuro
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Historia complementaria al fic Deseo fugaz. Historias de los personajes con referencia a su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Nota aclaratoria: **__Para entender este fic se necesita leer el fic titulado " Deseo Fugaz", ya que esta historia es un complemento._

_**Deseo Fugaz: Un vistazo al futuro...**_

**Capitulo I ¿Dónde están nuestros hijos?**

_**- Introducción** **– **_

_**Las Familias del Futuro**_

_El sol bañaba con sus rayos las casas de Kyoto, una mañana fresca, llena de calma... extraño para un lugar donde había niños viviendo... Sólo había dos respuestas para ello... tal vez seguían descansando en el mundo de los sueños o andaban por allí dejándose de su conducta traviesa... ingeniando algo nuevo para que sus padres les dieran un buen sermón de los valores y la moral... cosa que a su edad no era de mucha importancia... Eran reglas que debían cumplir... pero ya en otro momento lo harían... ahora tenían que disfrutar de su infancia... una etapa corta de la vida... pensamiento aguardado en las cabecitas de los angelitos._

- **Buenos días Jiya ¿Has visto a Saomi Chan ?** – preguntó una bella mujer de mediana estatura asomada desde la puerta de la entrada de la cocina.

- **Buenos días mi ángel... No... Aún no ha venido mi angelito a darme los buenos días – **respondió el anciano bebiendo de su taza un líquido oscuro.

- **Esto no me da buen presentimiento... siempre que esa pequeña no aparece es por que anda por allí haciendo una travesura** – decía una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños que partía en rebanadas delgadas el pan.

- **Por favor Okon... Mi hija es una niña juguetona... no hace las cosas con maldad** – defendió la recién llegada a su sangre.

- **Misao todos sabemos que esa pequeña no tiene maldad... basta verle sus lindos ojos y su carita de ángel para no dejar de amarla y creerle ciegamente... pero debes estar de acuerdo conmigo... que lo que no se le ocurre a ella, no se le ocurre a nadie** – dijo Okon mirándole.

- **Bueno... en eso tienes razón, Saomi Chan es traviesilla, pero un amor del cielo** – dijo Misao caminando pesadamente hacia el jardín.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **¡Sanosuke Sagara!** – se escuchó el grito femenino.

_**- No es necesario gritar Koishi... aquí estoy**_ – decía un hombre de cabellos castaños adormilado.

- **Me quieres decir ¿Dónde están tus hijos?** – preguntaba una mujer de cabellos negros recogidos en un moño.

- **Pues donde más Megumi, deben estar durmiendo o jugando con el perro** – decía Sanosuke acercando su rostro a la mejilla de la mujer, depositó un tierno beso en está y sintiendo su aroma, la abrazo por la cintura.

- **Sanosuke... no estoy jugando** - dijo la mujer molesta – **necesitamos saber donde se han metido esos niños **– dijo queriéndose soltar de la prisión del cuerpo de su marido.

- **Yo tampoco estoy jugando** – dijo Sanosuke depositando dulces besos en todo el rostro de la joven – **deben... andar por ... allí... en la casa de los Himura** – dijo Sanosuke atrapando sus labios en los suyos, le dió un beso apasionado... que le robaba el aliento.

- **Por fa...vor ... Sano ... quiero ... saber...donde están los niños** – dijo Megumi con dificultad... le costaba apartarse de su esposo.

- **Aprovechemos que estamos solitos** – le miró con picardía y sus palabras eran sensuales y casi irresistibles a negarle sus deseos.

Megumi tomó valor y se separó del castaño – **No Koishi ... ahora mismo vas a buscar a nuestros querubines... no es hora de que vayan a dar lata a casa de los Himura** –

-** Pero...** – dijo perezosamente el hombre-

-**Pero nada... ve... si no regresas con esos niños... no habrá almuerzo** – dijo con firmeza la mujer.

-** POR QUE SOY YO... – **hizo un puchero** - QUIEN DEBE PEGAR LOS PLATOS ROTOS DE MEGAN Y DE ZOUZO **– dijo Sanosuke molesto dirigiéndose a la salida de su casa.

La pelinegra le tomó del brazo para llamar su atención, Sanosuke volvió su rostro en dirección a ella.

- **Te prometo que si los traes de vuelta podemos pensar en ser 5 en vez de 4**- dijo Megumi robando un beso casto de los labios del atractivo hombre.

Sanosuke sonrió para verle que ella le guiñaba un ojo, se dispuso a la tarea de encontrar a sus diablillos.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Aoshi San... su té** – dijo Omasu dejando la taza frente al hombre que meditaba en su habitación.

- **¿Dónde esta Misao?** – preguntó con su voz firme el Okashira al notar que no era ella quien le traía su té.

- **Misao... anda buscando a Saomi Chan** – dijo Omasu mirándole insegura.

-**Entiendo...** – dijo Aoshi abriendo lentamente sus ojos para ver el rostro de la ninja.

- **¿Algo más Aoshi San?** – preguntó la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

- **Si ¿ Dónde esta Iosha kun? – **preguntó tomando en sus manos la taza de té para beber un poco.

**- Él se encuentra con Lita San, en su entrenamiento** – dijo Omasu más tranquila.

- **Ya veo...** – dijo Aoshi dejando la taza en la bandeja de plata que se encontraba justo frente a él.

-** ¿Desea que le diga que usted quiere verlo? **– preguntó Omasu curiosa.

- **No... sólo dile que una vez que termine el entrenamiento busque a Saomi Chan** – dijo Aoshi cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

- **Lo haré – **respondió Omasu- **¿Aoshi San necesita alguna cosa más?** – preguntó con respeto a su líder.

- **Sí, cuando Lita San termine el entrenamiento con Iosha Kun... dile que quiero hablar con ella** – dijo Aoshi.

- **Claro** – dijo Omasu, esperando alguna otra orden.

**- Puedes retirarte** – dijo Aoshi con serenidad y con un pensamiento que le turbaba en su mente - _**¿ Dónde estará esa pequeña traviesa? **_-

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Yahiko Chan **– dijo una mujer de cabellos azabache recogidos en una coleta - **¿Has visto a Kenji ?** – preguntó curiosa.

**- No ... talvez este con Kenshin limpiando el Dojo** – respondió el adolescente.

- **Hoy le toca a Rioko ayudar a su papá... Kenji tiene que ir conmigo al mercado, para comprar las cosas para hacer la comida **– dijo la mujer.

- **Lo siento Jo chan... no los he visto** – dijo Yahiko mirándole sentarse frente a él.

- **Pero donde se ha metido ese niño, sólo falta que los niños de Sanosuke hayan venido por el para llevárselo a jugar al Río**.- dijo Kaoru preocupada

- **Puede ser, ya conoces a Megan, esa pequeña es tremenda... lo que no hace ella lo hace Zouzo** – dijo Yahiko sin quitar la vista de la mujer.

- **Temo por la vida de mis niños cada vez que están con esos dos – **respiró profundamente - **no son malos niños.. al contrario no saben el significado de la palabra peligro o miedo... tienen valor de sobra y por eso siempre están dispuestos hacer de todo... se parecen a su papá** – terminó de decir una Kaoru preocupada.

- **Tranquila Jo chan... Kenji se sabe cuidar bien... tiene buenos maestros** – dijo Yahiko dando seguridad a su compañera de conversación.

- **Pues... tal vez tengas razón**- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

- **Kaoru ¿ Has visto a Rioko? Tengo 30 min esperándola para que hagamos la limpieza y no ha llegado** – dijo Kenshin entrando al lugar, miró extrañado a su esposa y a Yahiko que le miraron interrogantes.

- _**O tal vez no**_- dijo en voz baja el muchacho al escuchar que sus palabras de calma no harían efecto.

- **Ahora si estoy preocupada... Kenshin tampoco encuentro a Kenji** – las lagrimas amenazaban con salir libres de los ojos de la joven.

- **¿Cómo es posible eso?** – preguntó el pelirrojo con un semblante muy serio.

- **Yo no los vi salir... deben andar por allí jugando con los hijos de Megumi y Sanosuke – **dijo Yahiko.

- _**No lo creo**_ –se escuchó otra voz masculina desde la entrada del lugar llamando la atención de todos.

- **Sanosuke ... ¿ Qué haces aquí ? **– preguntó Kaoru.

- **Buscando a mis hijos** – respondió Sanosuke sentándose en el piso.

**- Entonces el misterio se ha resuelto... Kenji, Megan, Rioko y Zouzo andan por allí jugando **– dijo Yahiko más tranquilo.

- **He dicho que no** – dijo Sanosuke.

- **¿Por qué estas tan seguro?** – preguntó kenshin mirándole fijamente.

- **Ya los he buscado en todos los lugares donde van a jugar... y nada... parece que se los tragó la tierra... mi última opción era encontrarlos aquí...** – dijo Sanosuke con preocupación en sus palabras... muy poco característico en él... Estaba seguro que si regresaba sin los niños a casa Megumi lo mataría y no le daría la oportunidad de aumentar la familia... una petición que venía ya de hacerle de meses... no era justo ahora que accedía sus niños se perdían.

Kaoru no pudo ser más fuerte y abrazándose a su esposo comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Saomi Chan, ven con mamí** – decía Misao en medio del bosque, conocía muy bien a su niña, le gustaba ir a ese lugar para jugar un rato sola, pero hasta el momento habían transcurrido ya más de 60 minutos y ningún rastro de ella, pasaban de la 10 de la mañana y empezaba a sentirse ansiosa y preocupada... Saomi nunca salía de casa sin pedir permiso... esta vez su travesura había ido más allá a cualquiera de las que se le habían ocurrido, sin poder caminar más... se sentó en el piso duro... repleto de tierra sólida.

- **¿Estas bien mi ángel?** – preguntó Okina viéndola sentarse derrotada en el piso.

- _**Hai**_- dijo con tristeza en su rostro la joven.

**- Mi pequeña... ya verás que Saomi aparece pronto **– dijo Okina abrazandola, escuchándola sollozar.

-_**¿ Ahora... que le... voy... a decir... a su... papá?**_ – preguntó Misao hecha un mar de lagrimas.

- **Ya verás que él entendera... te brindará una sonrisa y te dirá que no te preocupes que la encontrarán**- dijo Okina dándole consuelo.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- _**¿Koishi?**_ – Sanosuke entraba serio a su casa, buscando a su esposa... una y otra vez en su mente repetía el discurso que le daría sobre la ausencia de sus hijos... -_ ¿Dónde se habían metido... _- Esto no les venía nada bien... estaba seguro que Megumi se enfadaría tanto que los castigaría de por vida y de seguro hasta a él le tocaría.

- **Sí cariño... ¿ Dónde están mis querubines...? les he preparado un almuerzo riquísimo** – decía Megumi con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero al verle allí solo, con una mirada sin brillo empezó a tensarse... _¿algo no andaba bien?_

-** Kitsune...toma asiento** – dijo Sano mirándola directo a los ojos.

Lo sabía algo no andaba bien... cuando su marido se dirigía a ella con el apodo de soltera era por que malas noticias venían después.

- **No me voy a sentar... dime que ocurre cabeza de pollo** – dijo Megumi algo molesta.

- _**Rayos**_ – musitó Sanosuke al darse cuenta que le había llamado cabeza de pollo, eso significaba que ella sabía que lo que tenía que decirle no eran precisamente las buenas nuevas que ella esperaba... odiaba llamarle Kitsune cada vez que algo malo tenía que comunicarle... – _**como quieras**_ – continuo... acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

- **No te me acerques... sólo dime lo que me tienes que decir... ¿ Dónde has dejado a nuestros hijos?** – preguntó una preocupada mujer.

- **Pues... no están en ninguna parte... ni en la casa de los Himura ... los niños de los Him...** – Sanosuke abrió sus ojos de par en par y en reflejo tomó en sus brazos a su mujer, que al escuchar sus palabras se había desmayado – _**ura también han desaparecido, lo vez Koishi... te dije que te sentarás**_ – Besó sus labios.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Aoshi San ¿Quiere comer algo?** – preguntó Okon al verle bajar por las escaleras.

- **No¿ Ya ha aparecido Saomi Chan ?** – preguntó con semblante tranquilo el Okashira.

- **No lo sé... Misao Chan salió a buscarla** –respondió Okon sonriendo al ver que detrás de su líder aparecía el hombre que amaba.

- **Hola preciosa... ¿Cómo está el amor de mi vida? **– saludó el hombre acercándose a la mujer para besarle la mejilla... pasando por alto la presencia del Okashira.

- **Bien mi amor** – respondió contenta Okon.

- **Shinomori** – dijo el hombre, como saludo pronunció el nombre del ninja.

Aoshi asintió regresando el saludo – **Hiko San**-

**- Y dime Okon ¿ Dónde esta mi otro amorcito?**- dijo el hombre que abrazaba de la cintura a la mujer.

- **No bromees conmigo Seijuro, Seoko Chan esta contigo ¿verdad?** – dijo Okon perdiendo la sonrisa de sus labios y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- **Por supuesto que no... Seoko Chan no salió nunca para acompañarme** – dijo Hiko mirando a su esposa.

- **¿Cómo?... no puede ser... también Seoko ha desaparecido...**- dijo Okon preocupada.

- ¿**Quién más desapareció?** – preguntó interesado Hiko.

- **Saomi Chan... no esta por ninguna parte... Misao tuvo que salir a buscarla Jiya la acompañó**. – dijo Okon muy preocupada.

- **Tal vez anden por allí jugando... ya sabes lo jovial que es la pequeña Saomi... no te preocupes amor... mira si el Okashira no se ha preocupado... nosotros tampoco.** – dijo Hiko abrazando con fuerza a su esposa.

- **Aoshi, me dijo Omasu que querías verme** – dijo una mujer de mirada miel.

- **Si** – dijo el ninja asintiendo.

- **Antes de que me digas algo ¿ Quiero saber por qué Iosha kun, no asistió a su entrenamiento?** – dijo la mujer castaña mirando el semblante del hombre que por primera vez cambiaba a preocupación.

- _**¿ Qué has dicho?**_ – se escuchó la voz débil de una mujer.

Todos voltearon para encontrarse con ella, y la vieron allí en brazos de un hombre de cabellos castaños... y una sonrisa en sus labios, a un lado de él estaba el anciano que le había acompañado a buscar a su hija.

Aoshi la miró interrogante... _¿qué estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar?_. Misao al encontrarse con la mirada del Okashira pidió al hombre de mirada castaña que la dejará en el suelo para estar de pie y empezar a discutir la desaparición de Saomi Chan y Iosha kun...

- **Misao... en tu estado no creo que sea bueno que sigas de pie**- dijo el castaño.

- **No hace falta que te preocupes por mi, estoy bien,** - le obsequió una sonrisa, mirando su linda barriga de 6 meses de embarazo.

- **¿Te encuentras bien?**- preguntó Aoshi sin quitarle la vista de encima

- **Si** – Misao asintió.

- **Entonces¿dónde se han metido esos niños? Ni Saomi Chan, ni Seoko Chan están aquí y ahora resulta que Iosha no se apareció en su entrenamiento** – dijo Okon con mucha preocupación.

- **No te preocupes cariño, las niñas están en buenas manos, Iosha esta con ellas ¿o me equivocó Lita San?** – diji Hiko mirando a la ninja, líder del clan vecino.

- **Por supuesto que si, Iosha es el mejor** – dijo ofendida para mirar a Aoshi y tomar su mano – _**lo vamos a encontrar ¿cierto?**_ – dijo con voz preocupada.

Aoshi asintió caminando hacia donde se encontraba Misao parada, Soujiro hablaba con ella dándole ánimos, diciéndole que encontrarían a los niños, que no le hacía bien al bebé que se preocupará.

- _**Te prometo que los vamos a encontrar**_ – dijo Aoshi en un susurro sin quitar la vista de los ojos cristalinos de Misao, quien al escucharle hablar con su voz serena, se le acercó para que él le abrazará...

- _**Aoshi Sama... perdóname**_ -

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Tomé la decisión de separar esta parte del fic " Deseo Fugaz" , por que después de pensarlo mucho, me dí cuenta que esta parte como que cortaba el hilo de la otra historia, así que mejor la pongo aparte como un universo paralelo. El fin es que ustedes no se enreden con la trama y que la lectura sea fluida y comprensible. Muchas gracias por el apoyo._

Hola chicas... espero que les haya gustado el viaje en la maquina del tiempo... no se si me quedó bien... pero bueno... espero sus comentarios...

Agradezco a las siguientes señoritas que me leen y son constantes: sakura waters, CiNtHiA(gracias por seguir leyendo...) gabyhyatt,Tao Jun Shinomori, Alexandra Shinomori, yoshi, Misao-21(hola amigui, extrañe tu reviews, espero te guste este capi), bueno chicas este capi va dedicado a todas ustedes que me han dejado reviews lo antes posible.

Atte: Alis Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía.

**Capítulo II: Momentos inolvidables **

_**- Primera Parte - **_

_**Familia Sagara / Takani **_

- **Pues... no están en ninguna parte... ni en la casa de los Himura ... los niños de los Him...** – Sanosuke abrió sus ojos de par en par y en reflejo tomó en sus brazos a su mujer, que al escuchar sus palabras se había desmayado – _**ura también han desaparecido, lo vez Koishi... te dije que te sentarás**_ – Besó sus labios.

Sanosuke llevó a su esposa a su habitación, con delicadeza recostó el cuerpo de la doctora en el futón. Salió en busca de un pequeño botiquín que su esposa tenía a la mano, para cuando sus traviesos pequeños sufrían algún accidente, entró a la cocina y lo encontró en la mesita de madera a un lado de un lindo florero que él le había regalado en su primer aniversario de matrimonio...

El luchador abrió el botiquín y de esté sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía alcohol, eso le ayudaría a que su esposa recobrará la conciencia y le explicará con calma lo que había ocurrido en la casa de sus amigos, sin demora caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba la linda mujer, una vez que estuvo nuevamente pisando la habitación se acercó al futón y arrodillándose alzó el cuerpo de su esposa con su brazo izquierdo y con el libre pasó un algodón bañado en alcohol a la altura de su nariz, para regresar a su mujer a la realidad... Le miró con ternura recordando el día en que le dijera que su princesita Megan venía en camino... nunca olvidaría la frescura y espontaneidad que su esposa utilizó para comunicárselo.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

_Una pareja caminaba por las calles de Tokio... entraban y salían de las tiendas y los puestos que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad... Un día soleado, el viento no era muy alentador... llevaban casi toda la mañana de aquí – allá, caminando sin descanso... el joven de cabellos castaños paró en seco su andar... estaba harto de caminar... era justo tomar un pequeño descanso... beber algo que le refrescará su garganta..._

_- __**Anda Koi, ya casi llegamos al lugar que te mencione esta mañana**__ – se escuchó la voz tranquila de una mujer._

_- __**Basta Meg, estoy cansado... eso me has dicho durante las dos horas que hemos estado entrando y saliendo por las tiendas del centro**__ – suspiró molesto - __**¿ Acaso quieres visitar todas las tiendas hoy ? - **_

_- __**Claro que no, cariño**__ – la mujer sonrió, se acercó a su acompañante y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios – __**ven sígueme, recuerda que te tengo una sorpresa**__ – Megumi le jaló de la manga de su camisa para que le siguiera._

_- __**¡Rayos!**__ – dijo molesto el luchador dejándose guiar por su esposa – __**espero que esto termine pronto... no volveré hacerte compañía... cuando de compras se trate**__ – dijo en voz baja el castaño._

_- __**¿ Decías algo, Sanosuke ?**__ – la pelinegra soltó la camisa de su esposo, dió media vuelta y le miró de reojo... _

_- __**No**__ – dijo serio el castaño._

_- __**Pues hemos llegado Sano –**__ dijo la joven entrando al local._

_**- ¿Qué? **__– preguntó el joven que le seguía... toda la mañana recorriendo tiendas de ropa, de mercado... y habían terminado en una tienda para pequeñines... _

_- __**Buenos días Megumi San, que gusto verle nuevamente**__ – dijo en saludo una de las empleadas._

_**- Buenos días, gracias**__ – dijo Meg sonriendo._

_**- Veo que no ha regresado sola**__ – dijo la empleada observando a Sanosuke... que echaba un vistazo interrogante a todas los objetos que había en el lugar._

_**- Así es, Mino chan, él es mi esposo, Sanosuke Sagara **__– dijo la doctora mirando a su esposo._

_- __**Mucho gusto Sagara San, es un placer**__ – dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia._

_**- Gracias, el gusto es mío **__– dijo Sano inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, regresando la muestra de respeto. _

_**- Bueno... nosotros vamos a ver ...**__ – dijo Meg jalando del brazo a su esposo..._

_Sanosuke no dijo nada, seguía pensando cuál sería la razón por la que estaban en ese lugar... extraño lugar... su esposa se veía tan serena, incluso feliz._

_**- Mira Cariño... no crees que es bello**__ – dijo Meg mostrándole unas pequeñas prendas de bebé..._

_**- AHHH**__ – dijo Sanosuke desconcertado – __**sí ... lo... s..on...**__ – balbuceó el luchador observando como su esposa depositaba las pequeñas prendas en su manos._

_- __**Oh Cielos... esto es precioso ...**__ – dijo Meg observando más ropa de bebé... ella seguía caminando y depositando objetos sobre las manos de Sanosuke... que le miraba atónito... seguía sin entender que hacían en ese lugar... su paciencia se estaba colmando._

_**- Ya podemos irnos –**__ dijo molestó Sanosuke tras la montaña de objetos que cargaba..._

_**- mmm**__ – le miró de reojo - __**¿ Qué sólo eso es lo que sabes decir ?**__ – preguntó Meg, intentando guardar la postura... no permitiría que el momento se arruinará... lo había preparado desde hacia dos semanas que había recibido la noticia del Dr. Genzai..._

_- __**PUES NO... PERO YA ME CANSÉ... TENGO HAMBRE Y SED**__ – dijo Sanosuke con voz alta y al borde del desquicio..._

_Megumi respiró profundo... contó hasta el número que se le ocurrió... pero antes de terminar con su serie... su atención se distrajó... cuando vio una linda cuna de madera... sin decir nada camino hasta está y una vez allí sus ojos brillaron de la alegría... – __**es perfecta**__ – susurró._

_Sanosuke le vio caminar hacia la cuna... suficiente... le gritó su conciencia... su mujer se estaba pasando de lista... llevaba toda la mañana caminando y sin probar bocado... que se pensaba que un simple vaso de leche... era suficiente... Dejó las cosas que llevaba en sus manos en una mesa de madera y sin pensarlo más caminó hacia la mujer que amaba y que en ese momento también deseaba estrangular..._

_- __**Basta Megumi... nos vamos...**__ – dijo Sanosuke tomando de la muñeca a su esposa... jaló de está para llamar su atención..._

_Megumi giró su cuerpo y le miró interrogante con una ligera mezcla de molestia... al ver que ya no llevaba las cosas que ella le había dado durante su recorrido en la tienda..._

_- __**¿Dónde están las cosas?**__ – preguntó curiosa Megumi mirándole directo a sus ojos..._

_- __**allá**__ – dijo Sanosuke dando poca importancia, señaló hacia el lugar._

_- __**Pues ve por ellas**__ – dijo Megumi seria, mirándole muy segura._

_- __**No entiendo para que llevas todas estas cosas **__– dijo Sano soltando la muñeca de su esposa... cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse..._

_- __**Pues por que pronto nos harán mucha falta y serán de gran ayuda**__ – soltó de golpe la doctora... _

_Sanosuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa... acaso su querida Kitsune le decía que necesitaban todos esos objetos... pero... ¿cómo?... si estaban en una tienda para bebés... entonces... su amada esposa estaba... sonrió embelesado... con el simple hecho de coquetear con la idea..._

_- __**Vamos Koi... no te quedes callado**__ –dijo Meg, observándole como sus ojos se abrían de par en par y en sus labios dibujaba una sonrisa... – __**Creo que es perfecta**__ – dijo cuando los nervios se apoderaban de su ser... al no recibir respuesta de su marido..._

_- __**¿ Perfecta ?**__ – preguntó el luchador, abrazando por la cintura a su esposa, atrayéndola a él. _

_- __**Ajá **__– dijo Meg sonrojada... aún se sentía como una adolescente, cuando su esposo le miraba, le hablaba y abrazaba de esa manera... – __**para nuestro bebé**__ – Megumi acercó sus labios hacia los de su marido y susurró las palabras contra estos..._

_- __**Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi Vida**__ – dijo emocionado y con una sonrisa que le delataba su inmensa felicidad – __**Gracias mi Kitsune Preciosa **__– le besó tiernamente, recargó su frente contra la de ella... y le miró fijamente a sus ojos... - __**Compremos todo lo que necesites**__ – sonrió, imaginando en sus brazos a su bebé..._

_Megumi asintió - __**¿ Qué piensas?**__ – preguntó cuando vio su sonrisa soñadora..._

_- __**será una hermosa niña**__ – se acercó para besar nuevamente los labios de su esposa – __**como su mamá...**_

_-__**mmm**__- suspiró – __**será lo que Dios quiera**__ – le abrazó con más fuerza... aferrando sus brazos al cuello de Sanosuke mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco que hacía entre el cuello y el hombro... Ella también se sentía muy emocionada e inmensamente feliz..._

0oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

El luchador interrumpió su recuerdo... sintió el contacto tibio de la suave piel de la palma de la mano de su joven esposa, rozarle la mejilla.

**- Koishi ¿ Qué ocurrió?** – preguntó la joven mientras intentaba reincorporar su cuerpo.

**- Sólo te desmayaste** – dijo Sanosuke tomando entre su mano, la mano de su esposa que se posaba en su mejilla... había dejado el frasco de alcohol y el algodón a un lado...

Megumi le miró confundida... se sentía algo mareada... tenía un pequeño malestar en su pecho... una clase de extraña sensación que emergía desde la boca de su estómago clavándose justo en su pecho... Ahora lo recordaba... ellos hablaban de sus hijos... y después todo era oscuridad...

**- Mis hijos... ¿ Dónde están Sanosuke** – preguntó temerosa la mujer... se negaba a recibir una respuesta... buena o mala... sólo se sentiría más tranquila si les tuviera frente a ella para llenarlos de besos y de miles de mimos... eran todo para ella... sus tesoros... su pequeña Meg chan y su Zou Kun... sus traviesos querubines... sus mejillas se humedecían... las lagrimas salían sin su permiso... sintió el cálido abrazo de su esposo... que la atraía más a su cuerpo... sentía su calor... su protección... su confort... no estaba sola... le tenía a él para enfrentar cualquier cosa... pero la idea de perder a sus hijos... le quitaba el aliento...

-...- Sanosuke guardó silencio... La verdad no sabía que decirle a su esposa sobre el paradero de sus hijos... ni el mismo sabía que decirse a sí mismo ... él estaba guardando la calma por ambos... pero igual necesitaba convencerse de que sus hijos andaban por allí con los niños de los Himura... y que era cuestión de tiempo para escucharles correr por los pasillos... diciendo que tenían hambre... sonrió recordando los rostros de sus pequeños... los tendría castigados de por vida... por esta travesura... abrazó con fuerza a su esposa... atrayéndola hacia él... sintió su camisa húmeda... paso con delicadeza su mano por las mejillas de su esposa... quitando las lagrimas que corrían con libertad...

**- Sano ...-** susurró...

-**Sabes, - **Le miró con ternura -** hace un momento recordaba el día en que me comunicaste que Meg venía en camino... fui tan feliz...** – Sano besó su frente... tenía el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos.

Megumi le miraba nerviosa... ella también recordaba ese momento... cerró sus ojos entregando su confianza y seguridad a su esposo... ese hombre que le hacia tan feliz en todo tiempo...

- **También recuerdo el día en que me dijiste que sería papá por segunda vez** – dijo Sanosuke... – **¿** **Lo recuerdas?** – preguntó curioso a su linda esposa... rodeándole con sus fuertes brazos una vez más... parecía una diosa con su cara bien delineada y sus ojos cerrados... que estaría pensando...

- **Ajá **– respondió Megumi con más tranquilidad... como iba olvidar ese momento... cuando supo que sería madre por segunda ocasión... Su felicidad no cabía en todo el mundo... Las imágenes venían una a una... siendo acomodadas cronológicamente por su mente...

_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_

_- __**Felicidades Meg**__... – dijo el Dr. Genzai abrazándole._

_- __**ENTONCES MIS SOPECHAS ERAN CIERTAS**__ – gritó la mujer llena de alegría _

_- __**Así es**__ – dijo el Dr. Genzai_

_- __**No puedo esperar para decirle a Sano**__ – dijo Meg sonriendo – __**escuchaste Megan, vas a tener un hermanito**__ – giró su rostro posando su mirada en la tierna carita de una niña de dos años, la niña sonrió al ver el rostro de su madre sonriente._

_- __**Lo felicitas de mi parte**__ – dijo el Dr. Genzai entregando un bolso con fruta a Megumi – __**toma las niñas me pidieron que te lo diera -**_

_- __**Si muchas gracias**__ – dijo Megumi recibiendo las cosas... – __**vamos Megan... tenemos una sorpresa para papi**__ – la doctora tomó en brazos a su niña y salió del consultorio._

_Caminaba feliz por las calles de Tokio, ahora... a pensar en la manera en que le diría a su querido cabeza de pollo sobre la llegada de su nuevo integrante... un bebé... otro pequeño que viniera a dar felicidad a su matrimonio... ahora si esperaba tener un varoncito... una copia en miniatura de su apuesto luchador... sin darse cuenta ya estaba a dos casas de su hogar... llegó a éste y entró a la casa con decisión... No pasaría de ese día para que él supiera la buena noticia... le tomaría por sorpresa... eso era seguro ya que no tenían planes de un segundo bebé... dejó en el piso a su nena y caminó hacia la cocina... se pondría manos a la obra... prepararía un rico pastel de zanahoria... el favorito de su esposo... también haría una tarjeta y pondría un lindo mensaje... todo estaba planeado... - a trabajar... - le dijo su conciencia.._

_- __**manos a la obra -**__ dijo Megumi dejando la bolsa de frutas en la repisa de la cocina... tenía tres horas para preparar todo.. _

_Antes de dar inicio a su tarea la doctora recostó a su hijita en su habitación... La pequeña estaba cansada... debía tomar una pequeña siesta... eso le ayudaba para hacer con éxito lo que se había propuesto a llevar acabo..._

_Ya de regreso a la cocina... La doctora se movía de un lugar a otro trayendo lo que necesitaba para tener listo el pastel... mezcló los ingredientes: la harina... los huevos... zanahoria... nueces... al terminar la pasta la depositó en el recipiente que tenía forma de Dona... lo metió en el horno para que se solidificará... se quitó el delantal y caminó fuera de la cocina... tenía escasos 30 min. para hacer la tarjeta... buscó lo necesario para poder elaborarla... tenía el material suficiente sobre la mesa... Empezó a recortar un papel color verde en forma de zapatitos... después recortó de una hoja color café un rectángulo y lo dobló a la mitad en la parte trasera a la portada pegó la figurita verde... en la parte que estaba justo a un lado... escribió un mensaje con letras en mayúscula, después cerró la tarjeta... quedando la portada de frente... empezó a decorarla pegando diversas formas que daban idea a globos... sonrió al imaginar el rostro de su marido confuso... el ambiente se llenó del agradable olor de pan horneado, se puso de pie, caminó hacia la cocina, sacó el recipiente del horno... esperando unos minutos para que se enfriará y después ponerlo en un plató de cristal extendido para betunarlo con la crema de dulce que había preparado antes de iniciar a mezclar los ingredientes... acercó el recipiente que lo contenía, enseguida también tomó un plató donde tenía zanahoria rayada... era justo lo que necesitaba para decorar su pastel... La atención de Megumi se vio distraída al escuchar el llanto de su hija... caminó hacia la salida de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto donde su pequeña nena había estado durmiendo... se acercó a ella, le ofreció sus brazos, la niña al verle allí corrió echándose en sus brazos..._

_**- Ma.. mi**__ – la niña sollozó..._

_- __**Ya ... ya... ya... Mami esta aquí**__ – dijo Meg pasando su mano por el cabello de su hija – __**Ven vamos a terminar la sorpresa de papá **__- la mujer salió de la habitación para llegar a la cocina y seguir con el trabajo que había dejado pendiente, sentó a la niña a un lado de donde estaban las cosas para dar por terminado el pastel._

_- __**qui..elo –**__ dijo la pequeña sentada en la repisa... queriendo meter el dedo en el betún._

_**- No mi niña... hasta que llegue papi**__ – dijo la mujer depositando el pan en el plató de cristal, después tomó un objeto para empezar a betunar el pastel... empezó a llenarlo de crema color anaranjado clarito y después dejó caer la zanahoria rayada sobre lo que ya estaba lleno de betún __**– listo**__ – Sonrió al ver su trabajo terminado – __**no te muevas Meg... Mami ahora regresa –**_

_La doctora tomó el plató en sus manos llevándolo hasta la mesa de madera donde comían, dejó el plato en está, acercando la tarjeta a un lado del pastel. Regresó a la cocina, tomó en brazos a su pequeña niña... saliendo del lugar camino hacia la entrada de su casa como lo hacían todas las tardes para esperar el regreso del Señor de la casa._

_- __**Hola cariño**__ – se escuchó la voz masculina frente a la mujer – __**esta vez te gané**__ – le dijo acercándose más a ella para sellar su llegada con un dulce besó que depositó en los labios carmín de su mujer._

_- __**Si **__– la mujer asintió sonriente – __**saluda a papi**__ – dijo acercando a la pequeña al luchador._

_-__** ¿**__**Cómo esta mi princesa?**__ – preguntó con ternura el hombre, besando la frente de su hija tomándola en brazos._

_**- ¿ Quieres comer algo ? **__– preguntó Meg._

_- __**No gracias... Kaoru me invitó a comer... gracias Koishi**__ – dijo Sanosuke entrando a casa._

_**- ¿ Deseas una taza de café?**__ – preguntó la mujer pidiendo a Dios que su marido dijera que sí... así podría sentarse y ver el pastel... su plan no se afectaría..._

_- __**Si**__ – asintió, jugaba con su hija – __**dale un besito a papi**__ – decía el hombre sonriendo..._

_- __**Toma asiento... ahora te lo traigo**__ – dijo la mujer entrando a la cocina._

_Sanosuke siguió la sugerencia de su esposa... tomó asiento, sentó a su princesita en su regazo – __**¿Qué le ocurre a tu madre?... anda extraña**__ –_

_**- mami**__ – dijo la niña sonriendo..._

_- __**¿Quién anda extraña?**__ – preguntó Megumi llevando una charola en sus manos con dos tazas con café._

_- __**mmm... nadie**__- dijo Sanosuke mirándole confuso... al percatarse del pastel que estaba frente a él... estaba tan entretenido disfrutando de la compañía de su hija – __**¿Y eso?**__ – cuestionó Sanosuke clavando su vista al pastel... era su favorito... de zanahoria... después le miró con duda – __**¿Qué significa?**__ - _

_- __**Es para ti**__ – dijo Megumi acercándose a él, dejando una taza de café en la mesa para que él pudiera tener fácil acceso a está._

_- __**¿ahh?**__ – soltó ahora mirando la tarjeta que se encontraba a un lado, alzó su mano para tomarla – __**¿ Una tarjeta de cumpleaños?**__ – dijo interrogante... estaba muy confundido... que rayos pretendía su esposa... ¿ Acaso volverle loco?... por que haberse casado con ella... era como estarlo... _

_**- Felicidades, cariño**__ – dijo Megumi sentándose a un lado de él..._

_**- Megumi... no es mi cumpleaños... aún falta para ello**__ – dijo mirándole curioso, sin más demora abrió la tarjeta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer el mensaje que venía dentro de ella_

_**- Creo que vamos a tener que sacar la cuna de la bodega ¿No crees cariño? **__– dijo Megumi acercándose a él para besar su mejilla –__** Megan ya tendrá con quien jugar**__ – sonrió al sentir como su esposo le abrazaba y sonreía..._

_Estaba muy feliz por la noticia... su mujer si que sabía dar sorpresas... no podía dejar de mirar el mensaje de la tarjeta " __**FELICIDADES PAPÁ **__"... y después escucharle decir que necesitaban de nueva cuenta la cuna... pues... todo lo había tomado por sorpresa... pero que agradable sorpresa... la familia crecía poco a poco... esperaba que siguieran siendo felices como hasta ahora._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Megumi sonrió al traer a su mente el recuerdo... después soltó una risita traviesa... escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo...

**- ¿ De qué te ríes cariño? **– preguntó curioso Sanosuke observando como su mujer ocultaba su rostro.

**- Recordé el nacimiento de Megan **– dijo mirándole de manera apenada – **¿ Lo recuerdas?** – le miró curiosa.

- **Por supuesto como olvidar todos los insultos que me decías** – Sano se tiró una carcajada.

- **Lo siento** – dijo en voz baja su esposa con sus mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza de ese momento.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

_Ahí estaba... caminando de un lado a otro... hecho un mar de nervios... su primer hijo venía en camino y nadie le había dicho lo difícil que se hacia la espera... por que no había un manual para ese tipo de casos... Ahí estaba de nuevo un grito más... pues que rayos estaba pasando con su esposa... se suponía que el bebé sólo debía nacer... que podía faltar... le había dicho " Se rompió mi fuente... nuestro bebé ya quiere nacer" ... y como pudo fue en busca del Dr. Genzai para que hiciera su trabajo... Por los cielos... un grito más y no lo soportaría._

_- __**Dr. Genzai, mi bebé va estar bien ¿cierto?**__ – preguntó temeroso al ver el rostro de sufrimiento que su mujer dibujaba cada vez que gritaba como si le estuvieran asesinando... no, era peor que aquello... las personas morían en silencio... sin mucho escándalo..._

_-__** Claro que si muchacho... esto es parte del nacimiento**__ – dijo el Dr. Sonriendo divertido de observar la cara del joven... quien podía imaginar que el luchador Sagara pudiera ser presa de los nervios. _

_**- Ahhh**__ – gritó Meg... conteniendo su aliento en la garganta – __**Dr. Genzai... siento que muero**__ - _

_En un segundo el joven de estatura alta se encontraba tirado al piso con los ojos desorbitados... esos gritos le ponían la carne de gallina... los cabellos en punta... no lo soporto más... su conciencia se preguntaba una y otra vez que difícil podía ser el nacimiento de un bebé... cuando el bebé de los Himura había nacido... Kenshin nunca le comentó que fuera un trabajo pesado y lleno de dificultad... tal vez era que su mujer le gustaba exagerar... _

_**- DR. Genzai... ¿ Mi cabeza de pollo se encuentra bien?**__ - preguntó Meg molesta._

_**- si... se esta recuperando**__ - dijo con una sonrisa..._

_- __**Me alegro...**__ – la mujer sonrió con dificultad... disimulando el dolor - __**¡KOISHI LEVÁNTATE NO TE PERDONO ESTA!**__ – gritó intentando mirar a dirección donde su esposo estaba tendido en el piso... recuperando el sentido..._

_- __**Aquí estoy... no grites Meg**__ – dijo el luchador incorporándose... caminó hasta estar de pie a un lado de la camilla. _

_- __**Estoy aquí por tu culpa **__– dijo entre dientes la mujer ... su rostro reflejaba dolor... su respiración era acelerada..._

_**- ¿Mi culpa?**__ – preguntó curioso Sanosuke... clavando su mirada en las pupilas dilatadas de su mujer... se veía tan hermosa... el embarazo le había sentido muy bien... aunque algo pálida por el esfuerzo._

_**- Maldito... fue tu idea... vamos a tener un bebé Tori**__ – dijo la mujer al borde del llanto._

_El Dr. Genzai... seguía haciendo su labor... observando la dilatación de la joven que amaba como si de su hija se tratara... sonreía por la conversación que presenciaba... esos dos jóvenes podían ser tan divertidos algunas veces... Ni en el nacimiento de su primer pequeño... dejarían de pelear... _

_**- y YO de INTELIGENTE, te hice caso**__- dijo Megumi buscando la mano de su esposo... para que le sostuviera. _

_**- No te quejabas mientras lo hicimos**__ – dijo Sano con tono pícaro... le miraba atento... y al escucharla iniciar una discusión... incluso fue divertido...Su Meg no cambiaba ni el día en el que naciera su primer hijo._

_**- CALLATE**__ – cerró los ojos... las contracciones eran cada vez más y en periodos cortos - __**de haber sabido... no te... hago... caso**__ – hablaba con dificultad._

_- __**Basta kitsune**__... – le dijo su marido con ternura... dándole ánimos - __**mi mujer es muy fuerte -**__ dijo sonriendo.. besó su frente - __**Kitsune no me aprietes... duele**__ – dijo el chico mirando su mano._

_- __**Si salgo viva de esta... te juro SANOSUKE SAGARA... que no vuelvo a caer**__ – dijo la mujer al borde de la desesperación..._

_- __**Yo también te amo**__ – dijo Sanosuke sonriendo, acercó su rostro a la altura del de su esposa y le besó en los labios con sumo cuidado..._

_- __**Dr. Genzai... creo que ya estoy lista**__ – dijo la mujer._

_Dr. Genzai hizo lo suyo... le pidió a Sanosuke que le dijera a Megumi palabras de aliento y llenas de afecto... a pesar de lo que ella le pudiera decir durante el proceso... _

_- __**Debes controlar tu respiración-**__ dijo el Dr. Genzai Mirándole __**– Ahora respira con tranquilidad... eso es Meg... - **_

_- __**Lo estas haciendo muy bien cariño**__ – dijo el joven observando con asombró lo que el Dr. Genzai hacía con su esposa... _

_- __**Sanosuke... no dejes de mirar a Megumi**__ – dijo el Doctor al percatarse que el joven empezaba a marearse al ver como nacían los bebés._

_- __**¿Pero?**__ – preguntó curioso..._

_- __**Sólo mírame**__... – dijo Megumi con un hilo de voz... perdía sus fuerzas... y soltaba de su agarre la mano de su esposo... cuando el llanto del bebé se escuchaba... Megumi sonreía y se abandonaba al cansancio y a la inconsciencia..._

_- __**Meg**__... – Sanosuke se puso nervioso al sentir que la fuerza de la prisión de la mano de su esposa desaparecía y que poco a poco cerraba sus ojos para caer rendida en la camilla... había hecho un último esfuerzo... se había comportado como toda una mujer... digna esposa de un Sagara... Su atención se vio atraía por las palabras del Dr. Genzai._

_- __**Ella va estar bien muchacho ... FELICIDADES tienen una hermosa niña**__ – dijo el doctor sonriendo... __**– ¿ Quieres cortar el cordón umbilical? **__– preguntó curioso el doctor _

_**- Siii-**__ respondió embelesado observando la miniatura que el doctor tenía en brazos... era tan hermosa... su tez rojiza... escaso cabello castaño ... su narizita espigadita y sus ojitos cerrados... no podía esperar en tenerla en sus brazos... y comérsela a besos... cortó el cordón umbilical... tal como el doctor se lo indicara y después de que la bebé estaba limpia la tuvo en sus brazos... acunándola... la acercó a su madre que dormía placidamente..._

_- __**Mira cariño... ella es tu mami**__ – Sanosuke miraba a su nena... encantado como si fuera su dulce preferido __**– verdad que es preciosa**__ – dijo viendo que la pequeña movía su boquita como buscando alimento._

_- __**Sano...**__ – se escuchó una voz débil femenina -_

_-__**Aquí estoy mi vida**__ – se acercó más a ella para mostrarle a su bebé – __**es una kitsune en miniatura... es tan linda como tú –**_

_Meg intentó incorporarse y sonrió al escuchar sus palabras... una kitsune... había tenido una niña... se sentía tan feliz... Sanosuke le entregó a su pequeña en brazos para que le pudiera alimentar y que también pudiera conocerle..._

_**- Es preciosa**__... – dijo Meg observando la carita de su bebé._

_**- Gracias Koi... por este bello regalito**__ – dijo Sanosuke interrumpiendo a su esposa... besando la rosada piel de sus labios... _

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Dijiste que no volverías a caer** – dijo Sano con una sonrisa en sus labios – **si salías viva y después de dos años estábamos en la misma situación para ahora recibir a nuestro Zouzo -**

-** Ajá** – Meg asintió... Recordaba perfectamente ese día... una tarde soleada de verano... no podía negar que el nacimiento de su segundo hijo había sido más fácil y menos agotador... ese niño tenia la energía de su padre no había tardado ni una hora y el pequeño ya estaba recibiendo la bienvenida de su hogar...

**- Fue más fácil...** – dijo Sanosuke buscando su mirada – **ya no era algo nuevo para nosotros... me insultaste menos** – rió.

**- que lindos recuerdos** - susurró Megumi dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

_**- Esto es muy fácil**__ – dijo el castaño que caminaba haciendo círculos - __**ya he pasado por ésto **__– se decía a sí mismo ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba..._

_- __**Sanosuke si es muy fácil... ya toma asiento... vas hacer un hoyo**__ – se escuchó una voz masculina._

_**- Cállate Yahiko... tengo todo bajo control**__ – dijo Sanosuke._

_**- Yahiko tiene razón... toma asiento Sano... en cualquier momento el Dr. Genzai te llama y te dice que eres padre por segunda ocasión**__ – dijo un joven pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado y en su regazo tenía a un niño muy parecido a él. _

_**- Ocurre que no puedo estarme quieto...**__ – dijo Sanosuke observando a sus dos acompañantes._

_**- Tranquilo... Kaoru esta con ellos**__ – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa... intentando contagiar de su calma a su amigo._

_**- Kenshin, no entiendes... Hace casi tres años yo vi nacer al primer bebé y ahora me han avisado de momento y... yo quisiera estar allí con ella**__ – dijo desanimado Sanosuke._

_- __**lo sé **__– dijo Kenshin, recordando que en aquella ocasión no pudieron estar acompañando a la pareja por que estaban de visita en Kyoto..._

_**- Toma esto Sanosuke**__ – dijo Tsubame que entraba a la sala con una taza de té en sus manos y detrás de ella una linda niña de cabello castaño..._

_**- Gracias**__ – recibió la taza en sus manos._

_**- Papí**__ – gritó la niña sonriendo... al ver a su papá allí parado._

_**- Hola princesa... ya va nacer tu hermanito**__ – dijo Sanosuke sonriendo al ver a su hija caminar hacia a él para permitirle que le besará su mejilla... esa niña era su tesoro... al igual que su esposa... vivía para ellas... ahora tendría que esforzarse aún más..._

_Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé... todos guardaron silencio, los ojos del luchador se abrieron con sorpresa y la felicidad se reflejo en su rostro... le entregó de regreso la taza a Tsubame ... miró hacia la puerta de la habitación... esperando que se abriera, para entrar a ver a su esposa y dar la bienvenida a su nuevo bebé..._

_La puerta se abrió, en cuestión de segundos Sanosuke estaba adentro observando como Megumi estaba recostada... se veía mejor que la primera vez... una sonrisa en sus labios y en sus brazos a su hijo... envuelto en mantas blancas... se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con ternura..._

_**- FELICIDADES PAPÁ **__– dijo Megumi observando la felicidad de su esposo... amaba ver ese rostro libre de preocupaciones – __**Tenemos un Tori en la familia..**__. –sonrió acercándole el bebé al luchador para que pudiera verle..._

_Sano lo tomó en brazos... salió de la habitación gritando que tenían un nuevo integrante en el grupo y que iba ser el mejor luchador de todo Japón... recibía felicitaciones de todos sus amigos... se acercó a su hija para mostrarle a su hermanito..._

_**- Princesa... dale un besito a tu hermanito**__ – dijo Sanosuke poniéndose a la altura de su hija para que ella le besare y le conociera..._

_La niña empezó aplaudir llena de alegría, contagiada por el alboroto del lugar... Vio como su papí le acercaba algo que llevaba en brazos. Observó al bebé por un momento... su mirada marrón era curiosa... se acercó al pequeño y le besó en la nariz..._

_**- nito**__ – dijo la niña hablándole a su amiguito Kenji... un nene pelirrojo... copia a su padre, Kenshin Himura – __**men... ke..ji**__ – la niña le hacia señas al otro niño para que viniera a conocer a su hermanito... _

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Cuando nazca nuestro tercer bebé...**- hubo silencio – **ya no nos tomará por sorpresa** – dijo el castaño mirando el rostro de su esposa.

Megumi guardaba silencio... todos eran lindos recuerdos... le hacían tan feliz... pero...

- **Sabes, muero por saber como me dirás que seré padre por tercera vez** – dijo Sanosuke algo entusiasmado.

Sabía que sería un monólogo... su esposa estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos... no tenía que más decir para distraerla... aunque tarde o temprano debían retomar el otro tema... que les traía dolor y sufrimiento...

**- Si no encontramos a Meg chan y Zouzo... no habrá un tercer bebé** – dijo Megumi con un hilo de voz... y el llanto no se hizo esperar...

Se le quebraba el corazón de verle así... sufriendo... que daría él por encontrar la forma de saber que sus hijos estaban bien... y que pronto les verían...

**- Pues... vete preparando... ya que si cuidar dos se te hace una locura... imagínate tres** – le dijo sin pensarlo... tomó el rostro de su esposa con sus manos y aprisionó sus labios deseosos de ellos... no era un dulce o tierno beso... era demandante y apasionado... Megumi respondió perdiéndose en la sensación de protección que le daba estar en los brazos de su marido... se dejó llevar por la ola de placer entregándose para recibir el amor que su esposo deseará darle... que a su vez demandaba de ella...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

_**Nota de la autora**__: Ya esta acá el segundo capítulo de esta mini serie extra . Ya reedito el otro capítulo y sigo trabajando en el capítulo de los Himura..._

Hola Chicas ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo del futuro?... Como lo había prometido aquí está el primer capi extra... que tratará de los papás del futuro... decidí hacerlo de manera individual para que todos conozcan como se enteraron los papis que iban hacerlo y aparte los nacimientos de los chiquillos... que en serio que me he quebrado la cabeza pensando en los nacimientos... algunas amigas me han ayudado en como comunicarles a los papás que el bebé viene en camino...

Este capí esta dedicado a mi comadre Andy... mejor conocida como Arcasdrea... ella dio la idea de la forma en que Sano se enterará de que iba ser papá en las dos ocasiones... yo sólo escribí las escenas... espero no haberte decepcionado y que hayan quedado bien... así como tú las imaginaste... muchas gracias amiga... ya sabes eres la madrina de los niños Sagara...

Espero que para los fans de esta pareja haya sido de su agrado... y para los fans de las otras parejas, tengan paciencia... no demoraré... El orden va así, sigue la familia Himura, luego los Hiko y por último los Shinomori...

Agradezco a todas las personas que me leen y que dejan su valiosa opinión... disculpen que esta vez no responda sus reviews... o no les envié un reply...

Pd. Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones... un besote... el día de mi cumple me la pase muy bien... Es muy agradable saber que se cuenta con personas como ustedes...

Les quiere Alis chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

**Capítulo III: Momentos inolvidables **

_**- Segunda Parte - **_

_**Recuerdos de " OKASHIRAS "**_

_Dentro del Aoiya reinaba el silencio, difícil de creer, se sabía de la existencia de dos pequeñas dispuestas hacer las mejores travesuras, una más temida que la otra , el cerebro y guía de todas sus ocurrencias. _

_**- Saomi chan**__ – se escuchó una voz femenina. _

_- __**Acá -**__ respondió la vocecilla de una niña._

_**- ¿ Qué esta haciendo mi niña? –**__ preguntó la mujer entrando a la habitación. Buscó con su mirada a la pequeña. _

_-__** Dibujando**__ – respondió la pequeña de cabellos azabache._

_-__**¿ Y se puede saber que dibujas ?**__ – la mamá de la niña se acercó hacia donde ella se encontraba, sentándose en el piso, quedó a un lado de ella y observó el dibujo._

_**- Es un mono de nieve**__ – dijo la niña tomando un color para empezar a dar vida al dibujo - __**Jiya me contó sobre las tradiciones de países occidentales**__ - _

_**- Ahh, Y dime ¿Qué te dijo Jiya sobre esos países? **__– interrogó la madre._

_**- Jiya me dijo que los niños piden a un señor que se llama Papá Noel**__ – guardó silencio buscando un color – __**que cumplan sus deseos**__ – terminó diciendo la niña utilizando el color que tenía en la mano._

_**- Y… ¿ tú tienes algún deseo ?**__ – preguntó curiosa la mujer._

_- __**Hai **__– la niña asintió sin apartar la vista de su dibujo._

_**- ¿se puede saber cuál?**__ – la madre siguió con el interrogatorio. _

_**- Quiero un hermanito**__ – soltó la niña emocionada._

_**- ¡Un hermanito!-**__ casi grito la pelinegra cuando repetía lo que su hija le había dicho, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como signo de sorpresa._

_**- Si**__ – La niña que estaba recostada en el piso se incorporó sentándose. Miró a su madre con una sonrisa __**- Mami¿ crees que Papá Noel San cumpla mi deseo?-**__ preguntó la niña con inocencia._

_**- Tal vez**__ – respondió la madre, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, no quería desalentar a su pequeña, así que brindo una sonrisa a su hija – __**Saomi ¿Le contaste a Jiya cuál era tu deseo?**__ - preguntó curiosa._

_**- Sí**__ – asintió – __**primero me dijo: " Dile a tus papas ", después se puso serio y me dijo: " No mejor pídeselo a Papá Noel " **__– _

_**- Entiendo**__ – dijo sonriendo – __**Mataré a Jiya por andar metiendo ideas raras a Saomi**__ – pensó imaginando mil y una formas de cómo torturar al viejo antes de concederle la muerte._

_**- Mami tengo hambre**__ – dijo la pequeña interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su mamá._

_**- Es cierto – **__posó su mirada en su hija__** – eso venía a decirte – **__sonrió __**– Tía Okon ya tiene la comida lista **__– la mujer se puso de pie._

_**- Mami ¿ puedo avisarle al Okashira ?**__ – pidió permiso la pequeña._

_Misao asintió, sonrió al escuchar el título con él que su hija se dirigía a Aoshi._

_- __**Arigatou**__ – La niña se incorporó y salió corriendo en busca del Okashira._

_**- Esta en el despacho**__ – gritó Misao antes de ver como el cuerpecito de su niña de 5 años desaparecía por el pasillo._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**- ¿Qué te ocurre pequeño?**__ – preguntó el mayor de los Onibawanshu al observar la carita seria del niño sentado en las escaleras de madera que tenían vista al jardín., Observaba el agua del pequeño estanque rodeado de flores y piedras oscuras. _

_**- Saomi anda extraña –**__ respondió el niño pensativo._

_**- ¡¡AH , ES ESO!! . No te preocupes-**__ sonrió dándole confianza __**- No son travesuras**__ – dijo el anciano recordando lo que la pequeña de ojos hielo se traía entre manos._

_El niño le miró interrogante con sus lindos ojos – __**¿ Usted sabe algo, Jiya?**__ – preguntó el pequeño de cabellos azabache._

_El anciano movió afirmativamente su rostro y sonrió – __**Hai**__ –_

_**- ¿ Qué es lo que ella quiere hacer ? –**__ preguntó serio, en sus ojos resaltaba una extraña curiosidad, poca característica de él._

_**- Le va pedir un deseo a Papá Noel**__ – respondió el anciano._

_**- ¿ Quién es Papá Noel ?**__ – cuestionó clavando su mirada en Okina. El anciano se sentaba a un lado del niño._

_**- Pues …**__ - El anciano contó al pequeño pelinegro sobre las tradiciones de países occidentales y el origen de Papá Noel._

_**- Es una tradición interesante Jiya San**__ - dijo el niño._

_**- Iosha kun, es hora de comer**__ – interrumpió la conversación la madre del pequeño. Observó a su hijo sentado a un lado del anciano que había sido como un abuelo desde siempre para ella, ahí estaban sentados conversando, de seguro Jiya llenaba la cabeza de su hijo de historias navideñas, suspiró sabiendo que su Iosha era más sensato que su pequeña Saomi. _

_**- Hai**__ – el niño asintió._

_**- Ve a lavarte las manitas-**__ dijo Misao obsequiando una sonrisa a su hijo._

_**- Si mami**__ – Iosha se incorporó del lugar donde estaba sentado para obedecer a su madre._

_Okina estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando esa misma voz que segundos antes había sido dulce cuando se dirigía al pequeño, ahora era firme y seria._

_**- Jiya ¿Tú a dónde crees que vas?**__ – suspiró – __**tenemos que hablar sobre las historias que cuentas a mis hijos - **_

_**- Mi ángel**__ – dijo el anciano quedando justo frente a la mujer __**– Sólo amplió el conocimiento de los niños**__ –-_

_**- Jiya como se te ocurre decirle a Saomi que Papá Noel le va traer un hermanito**__ – dijo arqueando una ceja._

_**- Misao, son niños, una excusa como que se le descompuso su trineo, la convencerá de que debe intentar para el próximo año **__– respondió Jiya despreocupado soltando una carcajada.._

_**- No le veo lo gracioso**__ – dijo Misao molesta – __**como si no conocieras a mis hijos, sobre todo a Saomi**__ – empezó a caminar – __**Querrá que el mismo Aoshi vaya a buscar al pobre de ese Señor**__ - suspiró – __**con tal de que le ayude y así le de lo que pidió - **_

_**- Mi ángel que te preocupa – **__sonrió con picardía el anciano__** - Tú y yo sabemos como es que los bebes llegan a la tierra – **__Le miró de reojo -__** y el proceso para concebirlos – **__Okina paso su brazo por los hombros de Misao guiándola con calma por el corredor._

_**- Hai – **__Misao asintió tensa._

_**- La tarea es para Aoshi y para ti, son los únicos que pueden cumplir el deseo de mi querido querubín –**__ le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_**- Hai**__ – Misao tragó saliva, sentía arder sus mejillas._

_**- Mi ángel**__ - el anciano sonrió – __**no te pongas nerviosa, no es algo que no conozcas**__ – la atrajo más hacia a él, parando el camino de ambos, se paro frente a ella, miró fijamente a sus bellos ojos, brillantes y trasparentes – __**coméntalo con el Okashira**__ – guardó silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas para dar seguridad a la jovencita – __**Es una gran idea... ya verás que opina lo mismo**__ – besó su frente._

_**-...**__- Misao no pudo decir nada, le obsequio una semisonrisa._

_**- ¡ANDA VAYAMOS A COMER!**__ – dijo con vivacidad – __**Okon se molestará si no llegamos a tiempo **__– apretó las mejillas de su ángel – __**te quiero**__ – siguió su camino del brazo de la ex Okashira. _

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Las lagrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos silenciosas, marcando finas líneas en sus mejillas. Observaba el brillo de la hermosa luna.

_**- ¿ Dónde están ?**_ – preguntó en silencio, la angustia se apoderaba de su alma. No encontraba una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo, apenas ayer estaba sentada en su futón contando un cuento a sus hijos y ahora se encontraba pidiendo a Kami Sama por su seguridad.

Talvez un enemigo del clan, alguien que quisiera venganza, alguien que no tuviera el corazón para detenerse en dañar una familia, a unos inofensivos niños que su única preocupación era jugar, hacer una que otra travesura y agradar a sus padres.

Sintió una presencia conocida. Sin embargo, no se movió, siguió en la misma posición. Hipnotizada observando la luna mientras que su mirada se cristalizaba una vez más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**- ¡ Okashira ! – **__gritó Saomi dando sonoros golpes a la puerta del despacho__** – ¡ Puedo entrar ! - **_

_**- Adelante – **__dijo la persona que se encontraba dentro._

_**- Arigatou – **__abrió la puerta. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba el lider de los Onibawanshu –__** Ya es hora de comer – **__la niña sonrió arrojándose a los brazos del Okashira__** – Papi hay que lavarse las manitas – **__dijo la niña imitando a su madre - _

_El Okashira le recibió obsequiándole una sonrisa._

_**- Te quiero – **__dijo la pequeña acomodándose en el regazo de su padre, se abrazó a él y le dio un par de besos en sus mejillas_

_**- Estas muy contenta – **__afirmó Aoshi observando los ojitos hielo de su hija brillar__** – ¿ Una travesura nueva ? – **__preguntó el Okashira. _

_**- No papi**__ – la niña negó con su cabeza – __**" Nada de travesuras ", eso dice Mamá –**__ dijo Saomi imitando el tono serio que Misao adoptaba para reprenderle._

_**- ¿Entonces?**__ – preguntó el pelinegro._

_**- Es un secreto papi**__ – respondió Saomi acercándose al oído de su padre. _

_**- Prometo no decir nada**__ – dijo Aoshi en actitud cómplice._

_**- Jiya dijo que si se lo decía a más de una persona Papá Noel no me cumplirá mi deseo**__ – dijo en voz baja._

_**- ¿ Papá Noel ?**__ – soltó Aoshi con su mirada interrogante._

_**- Si**__ – la niña asintió – __**cumple deseos a los niños y yo le voy a pedir uno**__ – siguió susurrando ._

_**- Entiendo**__ – dijo Aoshi no muy convencido, sin embargo, no hizo ninguna expresión que le delatará._

_**-¿ En cuánto tiempo se cumplirá? – **_

_**- Jiya dijo que Papá Noel viene hasta Diciembre. Época en que los países occidentales celebran navidad**__ – respondió la pequeña pelinegra._

_**- Faltan 10 meses**__ – mencionó Aoshi._

_**- Si**__ – La niña puso carita triste __**– Jiya me dijo que no puede venir antes, que tiene que ser navidad - **_

_**- Papá Noel cumple los deseos de las niñas bonitas**__ – dijo Aoshi besando la frente de su pequeña Saomi, le abrazó con fuerza._

_**- Gracias papí**__ – la niña soltó una tierna risita – __**no respiró papi**__ -_

_Aoshi aflojó el abrazo, amaba a esa pequeña, le recordaba tanto a su Misao, eran como muñequitas de porcelana, aquellas valiosas piezas que se tenían de colección y se protegían celosamente, su valioso tesoro. _

_**- Saomi ¿ Quién más sabe de tu deseo ?**__ – preguntó observando sus ojos._

_**- Mami**__ – respondió la niña y antes de que su padre formulará la siguiente pregunta, la pequeña le respondió como si supiese cual seguía – __**Ella sabe cual es mi deseo -**_

_**- Vamos a comer**__ – dijo Aoshi tomando en brazos a su hija._

_**- Si**__ – la niña posó su cabecita en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y cuello de su padre. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_El momento de la comida trascurrió tranquilo. Comentarios sin mucha importancia por parte de los adultos._

_Misao ayudó a Okon a levantar la mesa llevando los platos sucios a la cocina , los depositó en la mesa de madera._

_**- ¿Ocurre algo Missi chan?**__ – preguntó preocupada la castaña._

_**- No**__ – dijo Misao mirando a la mujer que estaba frente a ella._

_**- Has estado muy callada**__ – dijo la mujer empezando a lavar algunos platos._

_**- Pues... no tenía mucho que opinar**__ – dijo Misao observando por la ventana a sus hijos correr en el patio._

_**-¡ Vaya !**__ – exclamó la mujer – __**Esa nadie te la cree Misao**__ – giró su rostro para enfrentarle con su mirada __**– Si no quieres hablar del asunto**__ – giró el grifo para evitar que el agua se desperdiciará __**- sólo dilo**__ – _

_**- No es eso**__ – dijo Misao nerviosa, paseó sus ojos de un lado a otro – __**sólo pienso en algo que Okina me dijo**__ – suspiró caminando hacia la mujer que le mirada preocupada __**– creo que le estoy dando mucha importancia - **_

_**- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí**__ – dijo la castaña sonriendo, animándole a desahogarse._

_- __**Gracias Okon**__, - devolvió la sonrisa – __**Creo que iré a buscar a Aoshi**_

_**- Me parece muy bien**__ – giró para seguir con su tarea – __**Ve con cuidado**__ -_

_**- Si**__ – asintió Misao caminando hacia la puerta._

_**- Yo cuidaré de los niños**__ – dijo Okon observando desaparecer el cuerpo de la pelinegra. _

_Misao caminó por el pasillo con calma, lo mejor era hablar con su esposo sobre el asunto que la mantenía ansiosa – __**Un bebé**__ – le recordó su conciencia, sonrió al imaginarse con otro pequeño en brazos, una bendición divina que ella no rechazaría._

_**- Si buscas al Okashira, debe estar meditando**__ – escuchó una voz masculina que le interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_**- Si**__ – respondió Misao sobresaltada – __**Gracias**__ -_

_**- De nada –**__ sonrió el caballero __**– Le vi salir en dirección al Templo**__ – siguió su camino hacia la cocina, de seguro iba hacer compañía a su esposa. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Había caminado tranquilamente hasta llegar frente a la enorme construcción antigua, un Templo ideal para pasar un largo tiempo de meditación. Sin duda alguna en ese lugar se encontraba su marido. Subió los escalones sin prisa, disfrutando del viento y la sombra que daban los árboles de copas rosadas, lindas hojas de flor de sakura se extendían en las ramas._

_Entró al templo, el silencio reinaba en la primera sala, era una especia de recibidor, suspiró dándose ánimos, quería seguridad para seguir su trayecto, a unas cuantas salas se encontraba su apuesto Okashira, su compañero de batalla, el amor de su vida._

_Respiró profundamente, exhaló una gran bocanada, conteniendo el aire en su estómago soltándolo poco a poco, no quería delatarse de esa manera, desesperada, aquella actitud podría preocupar a su esposo._

_Se quedo a unos pasos de la entrada de la habitación principal, la elegida por el Okashira para disfrutar de sus largas tardes de meditación. Caminó segura hasta quedar justo en medio de la entrada, rodeada del marco de la puerta. Le vio sentado en posesión de loto, con sus ojos cerrados, su atractivo rostro serio y calmo, sus sentidos la traicionaron, quiso correr hacia él, llamarle jovialmente y arrojarse a sus brazos para después depositar dulces besos en sus labios y rostro._

_-__** Contrólate Misao **__– se dijo mentalmente __**– eso lo hacías cuando eras una jovencita de 19 años, ahora que eres la esposa del Okashira, una mujer adulta, madura, madre dos niños no puedes dejarte llevar por ese comportamiento inadecuado**__ – se mordió el labio, delatando a la chiquilla que aún vivía en su interior, era una mujer de alrededor de 24 años y sumamente enamorada de su marido y de sus hijos._

_Sin hacer ruido se sentó frente a Aoshi quedando a unos cuatro pasos de él. No quería interrumpirle, le gustaba contemplarle ahí meditando, era una atractiva estatua de hielo, imposible aburrirse de aquella visión escultural. Aún seguía a cargo de la tarea de llevar el té al Okashira, pero por lo general sucedía en las mañanas cuando empezaba el día buscando la tranquilidad interna. A veces se preguntaba, si Aoshi era feliz con la vida que tenían, si realmente deseaba estar a su lado y si disfrutaba de tenerle como esposa y tener a esos dos pedazos de corazón como hijos, el día y la noche, el calor y el frío, un vivo retrato de ellos dos._

_**- Misao**__ – pronunció Aoshi al sentir ese Ki cálido a corta distancia, inconfundible, debía ser su pequeña mujercita de porcelana. _

_**- Si **__-. Misao asintió mirándole fijamente._

_- __**¿Ocurre algo malo?**__ – preguntó en la misma posesión, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sin expresión, a pesar de escuchar la voz apagada de su mujer, no era signo para alarmarse, algo le preocupaba, sin embargo, no debía ser algo de cuidado. _

_**- No**__ – respondió la pelinegra. _

_**- ¿Los niños?**__ – preguntó Aoshi._

_- __**En casa**__ – respondió Misao – __**Yo**__…. - balbuceó interrumpiéndose._

_**- Dime**__ – dijo en un tono dulce que sólo reservaba para su esposa e hijos, una manera de darle confianza. _

_**- Saomi tiene un deseo**__ – dijo la pelinegra sintiendo sus mejillas arder, recordaba el deseo de su pequeña y recorría la electricidad por su cuerpo._

_Aoshi dibujó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar lo que Misao le decía. Misao no pudo ver el gesto de su marido ya que ella en ese momento cerraba sus ojos recordando las palabras de Okina. _

_- __**"**__**La tarea es para Aoshi y para ti, son los únicos que pueden cumplir el deseo " - **_

_Aoshi se acercó a donde estaba sentada Misao, acarició su mejilla con su mano, el contacto le hizo templar, sintió el contacto frío de la piel de su marido. Abrió sus ojos para hablarle sobre el asunto sin rodeos, la idea empezaba a gustarle, como había dicho Okina era una buena idea, muy buena._

_- __**Aoshi, amor**__ – dijo Misao encontrándose con los hermosos ojos azul hielo de su marido._

_**- Si**__ – musitó sin perder detalle de sus gestos._

_- __**Saomi tiene un deseo**__ – repitió perdiendo el aliento, su marido podía hacerla perder la noción del tiempo con sólo mirarle._

_**- Lo sé**__ – respondió pasando su mano aprisionando el mentón de Misao, con sus dedos delineo sus labios._

_**- Que sólo tú puedes cumplir **__– soltó con gran trabajo._

_Aoshi miró con curiosidad bailando en sus pupilas, por lo que su pequeña Saomi le había dicho ese era un trabajo para Papá Noel, no para él._

_**- ¿Qué es?**__ – preguntó tranquilo._

_**- Saomi quiere un hermanito**__ – soltó nuevamente, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí. Cerró sus ojos. No quería enfrentar la mirada interrogante de su marido, seguramente preguntaría de donde había sacado esas ideas la pequeña. Tragó saliva, esperando de todo._

_**- Eso quiere**__ – respondió el hombre tranquilo, cosa que sorprendió a Misao, quien abrió de inmediato sus ojos._

_**- ¿ A si de simple ?**__ – preguntó curiosa Misao acercando su rostro al de su marido, buscando algún gesto que delatará su preocupación, su disgusto o su ansiedad ante el deseo._

_La curiosidad de su esposa, era una característica única en ella, no conocía a nadie con esa mezcla de inocencia y curiosidad. Rozó su nariz con la de su mujer, tenía sus labios a escasos centímetros de los ella y no deseaba ni pensaba en otra cosa más que besarlos hasta saciarse de su sabor._

_**- Si**__ – depositó un casto beso en los labios de su esposa – __**Deberíamos empezar**__ – mencionó contra sus labios._

_**- De acuerdo**__ – respondió Misao en voz baja. _

_El Okashira sonrió, rodeo el cuerpo de su esposa con sus fuertes brazos, llenando sus sentidos del aroma de su esposa, sakuras, besó sus mejillas , sus labios, siguió descendiendo trazando un camino cálido hasta su cuello __**– No me perdonaría ver triste a mi Saomi **__– se dejó llevar, amando cada parte del frágil cuerpo de su esposa con delicadas y cálidas caricias, amándole. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Caminó por el pasillo recordando aquella tarde, una de muchas en las que había amado a su Misao, como ella lo merecía. Dos meses después se habían enterado que el deseo de su pequeña se haría realidad para finales de noviembre y principios de diciembre. Había grabado el momento en su mente, cuando Megumi Sagara confirmaba las sospechas de su esposa, la cara de su Misao era completa felicidad y la de sus hijos también. Un nuevo miembro en la familia era una bendición divina.

Ahora a escasos meses de recibir la dicha de la llegada de su tercer hijo, la desaparición de sus pequeños era inesperada, nunca hubiese imaginado que sería en ese momento. Meditaba en el asunto y no encontraba otra explicación.

Entró en silencio en la habitación que compartía con Misao, la encontró frente a la ventana, observando al cielo, su rostro era iluminado con los rayos de la luna, un bello retrato, era una lastima que la tristeza fuera parte del ambiente, a pesar de haber sentido su presencia, su mujer no se había movido, seguía hechizada contemplando la luna.

Una larga noche les esperaba… tal vez la respuesta se encontraba en las estrellas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de la autora**__: Por fin, terminé de editar esta segunda parte, sólo les digo que el capítulo de los Himura esta más cerca de lo que parec., nos leemos la siguiente semana. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Sólo espero que esta idea de separar el fic si haya sido buena idea. _

_Bueno espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado, es un obsequio mega atrasado para dos de mis grandes amigas y motivadoras Misao-22 amiga sabes que te admiro, que cumplió años el pasado 4 de abril y para mi amiga TAO JUN CHAN, que igual estuvo de cumple ese mismo día , muchos cumples en abril..._

_Agradecimientos a todos los que me leen y sobre todo aquellos que se toman de su tiempo para dejar un reviews._

_Gracias a__**: Alexandra Shinomori, Seth, Aiko Akemi, Aiko1504(Leslie Chan) , Ane himura,**__**lilith-winds**__**, Yoshi chan, Misao de Shinamori, ali-chan6, luna Sol Nocturno, Shysie, Cinthia, Shi no hime, Akari aoi, Gabyhyatt, Marion Chan, kori kaoru, Comadre, Rinoa Shinomori, David, Silvia Chan, Lita Kino Chan, Misao-22, Naoko L-K, Tao Jun Chan, Chi2-Chan, Mibbi Chan, Ne chan(Aráis Shinomori), lissette, rakkelinha, Misao-89, crystal-darling, Akiko Sama, **__**Hikari no Hoshi**__**, Mayi Ven, **__**Myssy-chan**__**, missyta, . **__**miara makisan**__**, Randa1, Andrómeda-170.**_

_Muchas gracias por seguir ahí con su paciencia y su apoyo, por sus lindos comentarios y a los que leen y no los dejan gracias por su tiempo, espero que dejen un mensajito de saludo ._

_Un beso y abrazo a todos._

_Dios les Bendiga y les guarde._

_Les aprecia Alis chan. _


End file.
